Equipo, amigos, Familia
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Sintió la agitación de Black con el vínculo mental, apresurándolo a entrar para que pudieran reunirse con sus compañeros. Le dio otro abrazo a Kolivan y contactó a su madre (Quien ya estaba en la Tierra) pidiéndole que avisara de su llegada. Tras eso, cortó las comunicaciones y colocó la ruta hacia la Tierra. Keith Family Week Day 7: Greetings/Farewells


¡Bueenaaas! Lady subiendo oootro oneshot para Voltron, porque la obsesión me pegó fuerte y pienso aprovecharla. En fin. Es el último día de la Keith Family Week (Sí, sé que estoy tarde por unos días.) Day 7: Greetings/Farewells.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Equipo, amigos, familia._**

― ¿Lo tienes todo?

―Sí, eso creo.

Tenía sus cosas en el león, y estaba listo para partir.

―Entonces…Sabes que puedes llamar si me necesitas, Kolivan.

Estiró su mano, esperando que la estrechara, pero él la tomó y lo abrazó. Kolivan había cambiado mucho tras la caída total del imperio. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y era algo difícil decir adiós.

―Lo sé. Digo lo mismo. Envíales mis saludos a los paladines.

Keith volvería a la Tierra tras unos cuantos años. Había sido duro separarse de todos, pero lo entendieron. Aún tenían mucho para hacer a lo largo de la Galaxia, y en la espada de Marmora. Keith, Krolia y Kolivan se encargaron de encontrar a todos aquellos que sobrevivieron y se escondieron. Formaron alianzas para reparar el universo del daño provocado por el Imperio.

Las cosas no habían sido más sencillas cuando Voltron derrotó por fin a la bruja Honerva. Lo que habían logrado tras ello había sido difícil, había llevado mucho tiempo. Los paladines se habían separado, pues todos tenían distintas misiones a cumplir.

Shiro se había quedado en la Tierra como el capitán del Atlas, mientras que los otros viajaban de un planeta a otro, ayudando donde se necesitara, aunque últimamente el universo parecía dejar de necesitar su ayuda continua, y se habían instalado en la Tierra con viajes espontáneos. La última vez que los había contactado, Allura y Hunk volvían de Olkarion y Lance y Pidge partían hacia el planeta congelado. Había pasado un tiempo de eso.

Sintió la agitación de Black con el vínculo mental, apresurándolo a entrar para que pudieran reunirse con sus compañeros. Le dio otro abrazo a Kolivan y contactó a su madre (Quien ya estaba en la Tierra) pidiéndole que avisara de su llegada. Tras eso, cortó las comunicaciones y colocó la ruta hacia la Tierra.

A lo largo del viaje había recordado tantas cosas. Recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, recordó cuando volaron en Blue por primera vez. Recordó cuando comenzaron a trabajar en equipo de verdad. Cuando se enteró de su linaje Galra habían estado ahí. Habían compartido abrazos, lágrimas, tristezas, alegrías.

Hunk y él podían mantener conversaciones profundas y ligeras, se escuchaban el uno al otro.

Con Allura y Pidge tenía una relación similar, sólo que en verdad no necesitaban palabras, sólo un apretón en el brazo o una guerra de comentarios sarcásticos.

Lance. Lance y él habían avanzado un largo camino, pasando de ser rivales (Al principio declarados por Lance, pero luego Keith tomó el reto en serio) a amigos. Lance cubría su espalda en los combates, y había sido su cable a tierra en situaciones críticas, cuando apenas comenzaba a liderar. Habían confiado el uno en el otro con sus inseguridades.

Liderar Voltron no había sido fácil. Shiro le había dicho lo orgulloso que había estado de que lo hiciera, de que estaba seguro de que podía ser un líder excelente y no lo había decepcionado.

Cuando cruzó la atmósfera de la Tierra se preparó para iniciar comunicaciones con el Garrison, pero no le hizo falta. Estaban todos ahí, con sus leones, volando a metros de él. Sin resistir una sonrisa, habló.

― ¡Equipo, formen a Voltron!

― ¡Era hora de que lo dijeras, samurái!

― ¡Sí! ¡Esperé años para volver a hacer esto!

― ¡Soy una pierna otra vez!

― ¡Yo también!

Volaron por todo el planeta entre risas. Atlas estaba esperándolos en el Garrison. Separaron a los leones, y bajaron de ellos. Keith se quedó en la puerta de Black, observándolos. Habían cambiado.

Shiro tenía otro uniforme, y había decidido teñir mechones de pelo negros. Allura había cortado su cabello, mientras que Pidge lo había dejado crecer. Hunk y Lance estaban más altos, y los años de entrenamiento habían recompensado sus cuerpos. Keith mismo había cambiado, su cabello había crecido y solía llevarlo en una coleta. Había ganado más que las cicatrices de su cuerpo.

No supo quién fue el que lo dijo primero, pero a los segundos todo se volvió un coro de:

― ¡Bienvenido a casa, Keith!

 _Casa._

Ellos, todos ellos, eran el hogar que, en el fondo, había soñado tener por años.

Eran su equipo. Sus amigos.

 _Eran su familia._

* * *

Ah~ Son unos amores, de verdad lo son. Los adoro. Se separan, pero es imposible negar el vínculo que formaron y lo fuerte que es. Se entienden sin palabras. Son una familia de cinco humanos, dos alteanos, un perro, cinco leones mecánicos, y mejor no sigamos que no termino más.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Yo lo hice!

¿Un review?

Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
